Mystery Man
by kendraleaanne
Summary: Lucy finds herself lost in a daze of thumping music and grinding hips, only to abandon her perfect partner before she could figure out who he is. One-shot that might become more depending on my mood
1. Chapter 1

Lucy found herself being dragged into her little bathroom, surrounded by a chorus of giggles as her friends poked and prodded at her until she looked in the mirror and couldn't help the beaming smile that split her face almost in half at the results of spending an hour in the cramped space. Her golden curls were tangled in a messy high bun with wisps falling to frame her primped face. Her eyes were done in a sultry dark smokey eye and her thick lashes kissed her finely arched eyebrows, her lips a deep matte burgundy, the exact color of her favorite wine. "Holy shit girls, I might get laid tonight thanks to you." She turned to pull Mira, Cana and Lisanna into a tight hug.

The brunette dressed in her usual bikini top and low-slung pants and sandals, pulled away to drag Lucy into her bedroom, tossing her onto her bed before disappearing into the blonde's closet, "Don't worry about that Lulu, we'll have those boys falling at your feet before you even get onto the dance floor."

After a rough string of particularly bad jobs with Team Natsu, Lucy was ready for a night out with the girls. Mira had overheard Laxus and Bickslow talking about a new nightclub that had opened a few blocks from the guild and she was dying to check it out, so she rounded up Cana and Lisanna and barged into the quiet of Lucy's apartment to strip her out of her ratty sweats and get her ready to spend the night dancing her problems away, the other three having already gotten ready at the Strauss' before heading here. Mira had put on a tight purple cocktail dress and thigh-high black boots while Lis had on a pair high-waisted short-shorts and a loose cropped off-the-shoulder baby-blue cotton shirt and low-heeled white sneakers.

After a few minutes of rummaging Cana emerged from the closet waving a piece of black cloth victoriously, "Hah! I found it! You hid it well my little golden minx." Her eyebrows wiggled at Lucy's horror-filled wide eyes.

She knew exactly which dress Cana had in her clutches. The skintight fabric barely covered her ass and her boobs were the main attraction when she wore it. "NO! How did you even find that in there? I thought I did a pretty solid job at burying that sad excuse for a dress last time you dragged me out on one of your club-hopping binges."

Before Lucy could even react, Cana had tackled her to the ground and tugged the dress over her naked body. Her hands groped her as she fixed her friends bountiful chest to fill the top of the dress. "There." Clearly satisfied with her work, "Now where are those strappy heels that match your lips..." she mused before diving back into the closet.

Looking in the floor-length mirror, she adjusted the the straps that ran from just below her armpits up the a choker-like strip of fabric that buttoned at the nape of her neck, framing her generous cleavage from where a plunging ' _v_ ' barely kept her nipples contained. After picking out a black lacy thong and pulling them up her creamy legs, she heard another victorious shout leave the drunks mouth at her success at finding the aforementioned heels.

Wolf-whistling lowly at Lucy, Cana tossed the shoes at her chest, "Come on Lu-chan, let's fucking party!"

The four girls made the short walk to the side entrance of a warehouse-looking building, before Mira pulled ahead to whisper something to the overly-buff bouncer at the door. The hulking man gave each woman a solid once-over before nodding his head and gesturing them through the door, earning a chorus of disgruntled shouts from the people standing in the line that wrapped around the back corner of the building.

The heavy base of the music from the speakers had Lucy's chest pounding in anticipation. She couldn't wait to get out on the already packed dance floor. Taking in the huge open space, she smirked at the clear industrial vibes the club was putting off with its exposed steel beams and stylized unfinished decor. Before she had a chance to make her way into the smokey writhing mass, her giggling friends pulled her towards the bar, each finding themselves a leather bar-stool to sit on.

Cana waved down the gorgeous tanned bartender before pulling the collar of his shirt to whisper something in his ear. His emerald eyes swam with hunger before nodding and pouring the four of them four tequila shots each, and placing a bowl of limes and a salt shaker on the bar.

"Alright ladies, I want to see these shots disappear before I decide to order another round while we are at it!" Cana laughed as the three swallowed the amber liquid shots before she could follow up on her threat.

Feeling her head start to swim deliciously as the liquor of the last shot burned a trail down her throat, Lucy slid off the stool and yelled to the girls still seated at the bar, "I'll be somewhere in the crowd. Meet me out there when you're ready."

Both Mira and Lis smiled and nodded to the blonde, having lost Cana already, the bartender suspiciously nowhere to be seen. Lucy turned to weave her way into the sea of bodies, hoping to get lost in the sweet scent of sweat and smoke.

Lucy wasn't paying attention to who she was pressing into or who was pressed to her back as she ground her hips to the heady beat. She was, however, paying attention the way whoever had moved an arm around her tiny waist had a perfectly toned body that moved with hers seamlessly. As her hips dipped with his to the music filling her flushed ears, she relished the feeling of being anonymous, one body lost in a sea of unfamiliar bodies. His large hands were gripping her hips tightly, still letting her move the way she wanted but not allowing any space between their bodies. Running her hands up the silky fabric of her dress before giving her sensitive mounds a light squeeze, she felt a rock-hard bulge press into her ass. Letting out a moan, lost to everyone in the mass of bodies save the mystery man with the impressive bulge and intoxicating hips.

xXx

Bickslow had been on the dance floor for the better part of evening in search of a partner that did more than just dry hump his leg to the beat. He had been trying his best to get away from the redhead who had been shamelessly feeling him up all night when his eyes landed on the perfect hips of a curvy blonde sensually moving to the beat. Totally uncaring of the sweaty bodies pulsing around her, the skin of her exposed back was glistening from the thin layer of sweat she had worked up, drawing him to her. When he finally made it behind her plump ass, he felt her hips instantly grind into his. Pushing himself into her perfect hourglass figure before snaking his hands, he pulled her closer to fill the space hanging between them.

He watched as she traced the curves of her body, igniting a fire within his chest at her wanton moan from playing with herself in the middle of the crowd. The Seith Mage had never been more turned on his life.

The two stayed tangled in each other for hours, never facing the other. Just relishing in the way their bodies seem to mold together as if they were made to be pressed together in an embrace.

At the brief pause before a slower song filled the room, the little blonde had ducked back into the crowd, the bob of her golden hair was lost in a sea of melding bodies, indistinguishable to the already intoxicated man. Trying his best to follow her, he spent the next few songs trying to find the blonde vixen. It was significantly harder for his bulky frame to move through the mass of people, utterly defeated he decided to give up and head back to the table where he started the night.

xXx

The alcohol had started wearing off, leaving Lucy ready to find her girlfriends for another round of shots. She made her way back the edge of the dance floor, scanning the room for the mages she came with. Finally catching the eye of Cana as the brunette waved her over to where she was perched at the bar. Before Lucy could get a word out, the brunette was whisper-yelling into her ear, "Lu, I'm going to head out with Tony but Mira and Lis are sitting up at Laxus' table in the VIP section if you weren't ready to head home." The drunk pointed up to the balcony where Lucy could see the two silver-haired heads of Mira and Lisanna.

Just as quickly as she found Cana, the drunk was gone. Not giving up on the evening yet, she shrugged and made her way up the spiraled metal staircase to where the Strauss sisters were waiting.

Without noticing or really caring about the man seated at the table, Lucy sat in the booth next to Mira, who was sipping at a bright pink martini. The honey-eyed beauty waved a passing waiter down and ordered a strawberry daiquiri to which the handsome man shot a wink at her before heading to the bar to grab her drink.

Mira's sweet voice, dripping with something Lucy couldn't place, mused from beside her, "Oh Lu-chan, did you have a good time on the floor? We have a great view from up here and looked like you were having a really good time."

The waiter came back to the table, tall frozen pink drink in one hand and a shot glass that held some dark liquid in the other before setting both in front of the blonde and disappearing to help another table. "Wait, I didn't order-" Realizing she wasn't going to get his attention, she turned back to the table, "Oh well." She tilted her head back to down the shot, something she couldn't name, before chasing the bitter liquor with the sweet taste of her daiquiri.

Laxus' booming laugh filled the space, "Jesus Blondie, I didn't know Cana rubbed off on you that much."

Lucy smiled at her fellow blonde mage before saucily winking, "I can drink you under the table any day Sparky, just name the time and place," her own melodic laughter answered his.

Some time during the exchange, Bickslow had plopped down directly across the table from her. His eyes were closed he leaned his head on the back of the booth, very visibly upset. Lucy having always thought the Seith Mage attractive, was stunned at the lack of playful demeanor and at just how good he looked out of his usual get-up. His body was the perfect balance between too-bulky and too-lean and she _loved_ the way he towered over her.

Feeling the alcohol take effect, she all but cooed at the tanned mage, "Hey, Bickslow, did you just get here? You look really upset."

Taking the time to finally look around the table he flopped himself at, he was stunned to find the perfect halo of golden locks he had just spent the better part of twenty minutes trying to find, directly across from him and belonging to the beautiful Celestial Mage and Light of Fairy Tail.

Mira was watching the exchange very closely, knowing full-well the two had been practically doing the dirty dead on the dance floor all night. Her twinkling sapphire eyes watched the spark of recognition light behind Bickslows deep red orbs, and she smiled like the Cheshire cat. Turning back to the blonde beside her, back to her usual bubbly self, she answered the question for the stunned Seith Mage, "Oh no, he's been here since before we came in, isn't that right Bickslow?"

He stuttered a minute, mouth opening and closing much akin to the way a goldfish does, before gathering himself enough to respond to the demon barmaid, "Uhm...yeah. I've just been on the floor."

Lucy's face lit up at his words, "Oh, me too! I'm surprised I didn't run into you out there." She tilted her head cutely before taking a sip of her drink.

"Actually Lu-chan-" a boot connected with Mira's shin under the table before she could finish her sentence. Sending the Seith Mage a murderous glare, she continued, "What would you have to say if I told you had?"

Lucy was pretty tipsy at that point and before she could filter what she was saying she sighed out, "That would make perfect sense actually." She turned to meet the eyes she absolutely adored, "Were you my mystery man?"

Bickslow was shocked at the blonde's easy acceptance of their previous intimate activities. Trying to quickly move passed it before she came to her senses, he let his tongue loll from his mouth, showing off his guild mark and winking at the Celestial Mage, earning him a giggle from the little woman.

Mira elbowed her little sister, who was trying her best to flirt with Laxus unsuccessfully, grabbing her elbow as she all but shoved Lucy off of the bench, "Well Lis and I are tired so we are going to head home," the silver-haired beauty hugged her friend before pinning Bickslow with another glare, "Bickslow will make sure you make it home safely tonight, okay Lucy?"

Blushing at the older mages forwardness, she sputtered, "I-I'm sure he's got better things to do, I can just call a cab," placing a hand on Bickslow's arm, she reassured the man, "really, it's fine."

Bickslow's deep voice answered easily, "No problem, Cosplayer."

Mira was beaming, "See? No problem. Goodnight! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Lucy watched the two silver-haired beauties disappear into the crowd before she could say goodbye. When she turned back around Bickslow had pulled on a worn leather jacket. The material was doing a great job at hiding the way his black t-shirt pulled over his muscled chest, causing a sad whimper to leave the blonde before he put a hand on her waist effectively brightening her mood. He ducked his head to ask if she was ready to head out, which she responded to with her brightest smile and quick nod. She barely registered Laxus' goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

~All righty, did a re-write so like enjoy my little BixLu smutty smut smut!~

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2

The cool night air sent goosebumps up the backs of Lucy's bare arms causing the blonde to tighten them to her body, pushing up her ample chest to coming dangerously close to spilling out of her ridiculously tiny dress. She heard a low rumble of a laugh before the warm heavy weight of his worn leather jacket settled around her shoulders, earning the tall Seith Mage beside her another beaming smile.

Cozying herself deeper into the scent of cedar-wood and soft-leather, she eyed Bickslow before a soft ' _oh_ ' left her lips. Genuine curiosity filled her soft voice, "Where are your babies this evening? I don't think I've ever seen you without them before."

Blinking at the blonde walking next to him, his eyes glowed dimly with bright green light before she felt movement from the many pockets of the coat wrapped around her curvy frame. Opening her arms wide, she released the wooden totems that held the souls of his five babies. Her honeyed orbs sparkled with delight as they floated and tumbled around her. Giving each a careful pat and a sweet ' _hello_ ' before the smallest of them floated and nuzzled itself into her chest.

Wrapping her arms around the wooden doll, she cooed softly, "Oh Mavis, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen." Turning to meet the surprised wide red eyes belonging to the Seith Mage at her side, "Do they have names?"

Clearing his throat of the lump that had formed at the sincerity of Lucy's sweetly-spoken words, and he smiled brightly at her before rattling off their names, each giving a little flip as their respective name was called, "That's Mama, this is Mimi, over there is Momo, the big one is Papa and the one whose taken a shining to you is Muu. He's the youngest soul I have and usually tends to not be very social."

Hugging the littlest totem tightly, she furrowed her brow cutely, "You don't seem anti-social to me, Muu."

He laughed at the easy way she had accepted his souls, like they weren't taboo for him to have in the first place.

After lifting her head to take in her surroundings, she realized she recognized absolutely none of the buildings around her. As if sensing the panic rising from her, Bickslow put a hand on the small of her back re-assuredly before smoothly speaking, "Don't worry Cosplayer, my place is just up ahead."

Nodding her head quickly, she mused to herself, "Right, that would make sense." Rubbing her face on the smooth wood of the totem under her chin, she cooed teasingly, "Unless Bickslow had plans to murder me and hide my body in some random back alley," earning a deep, booming laugh from the mage beside her.

His voice dipped dangerously low, "The things I have planned for your body are geared more towards pleasure than pain, unless of course, you're into that sort of thing," tongue lolling from his mouth.

Lucy's head having cleared from the brisk air of the night, turned to meet his beautiful gaze before tilting her head to side and putting a dainty finger to her lips in mock-thought, "Who knows Bix, I might just be into that if you were one holding the whip," before mimicking his actions and letting her tongue fall from her mouth.

Images of the Celestial Mage tied to the posts of massive bed, completely bare to him as he whipped the white flesh of her ass, red marks littering her cheeks flashed through his mind, tightening the unyielding fabric of his jeans painfully. "Fuck, Cosplayer, you're something else."

She laughed mirthfully as he turned them through the wrought-iron gate in front of an impressive brownstone townhouse before pulling his keys from the inside pocket of his jacket, the back of his hand skimming her nipple lightly through the thin fabric over her dress. A soft moan escaped her lips at the brief contact, before he pushed open the dark mahogany door and leading her inside inside.

Muu flew from her grasp and joined the other totems who disappeared up the staircase, as Lucy took in the interior of his house. The very clearly masculine decor screamed _'bachelor'_ as she took in the sleek lines and dark mahogany accents that were a staple throughout the open layout. Her voice full of wonder as he led her towards the black granite bar in the center of his modern kitchen, "Damn, Bickslow, you're house is gorgeous."

Pulling two small glass tumblers from one of his many cabinets and grabbing a bottle of whiskey, the male looked around the space before shrugging, "Ever did most of the decorating. I don't really spend a lot of time here."

Owlish orbs blinking at his words, her voice came out a little shocked, "Why not? I would easily curl up in front of your massive fireplace, in the corner of your massive couch and spend the day curled up reading until I melted into the incredibly soft, I'm only guessing but by the looks of it, incredibly soft leather."

Beckoning her to walk with him back into the living room, he chuckled at the beautiful blonde's words, "My door is definitely always open for you, Cosplayer, melt to your hearts content."

Bickslow placed the two glasses on the low coffee table before sitting on his leather sofa and pouring them both a healthy amount of amber liquor, and leaning back, arm carelessly thrown over the back his couch. Lucy slid the heavy weight from her shoulders, laying it over the back of a deep green luxurious-looking armchair, before filling the space at the Seith Mages side and taking a sip from her tumbler. She placed the glass back on the glass topped table with a quiet ' _tink_ '.

"Look-"

"I hope-"

They both spoke at the same time, before Bickslow laughed nervously and gestured for Lucy to go ahead. She took a deep breath steeling her nerves, she grabbed a handful of his blue hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss, her lips melding over his still-lips perfectly. Catching on quickly, he grabbed her plump hips and pulled her into his lap, simultaneously deepening their kiss and earning him a shocked ' _oh_ ' in response. Never one for missing an opportunity, his tongue quickly darted into her mouth, licking the roof of her mouth before tangling with her tongue.

Lucy adjusted herself so she was straddling his lap, breaking the kiss so a needy moan could leave her lips as his calloused hands gripped the flesh at her hips and pressed her into his fully-hardened member. Breathing out between pants, Lucy's voice came out more demanding than she wanted, "Bedroom, Bix. _Now_."

Wasting no time, he tightened his grip and lifted them off the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist as she sucked on the skin of his neck. Carrying her effortlessly up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom, he toed off his heavy boots before laying her across his king-sized mattress. Lucy propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Bickslow pull the black t-shirt over his head, drinking in the sight of his tanned washboard abs before he was pushing her back onto the black comforter, his knee pressed into her lace covered core. His deep voice turned husky in her ear, "How much do you like this dress?"

Pulling back from him questioningly, eyes narrowed in confusion at the random question, "Not even a little, why?"

The tearing of fabric filled the room as a gasp fell from her swollen lips. She pulled at the strip of cloth at her neck until she felt the fabric give and she tossed the remains of her dress off the bed, leaving her clad in only a black lacy thong.

Hooking her hand into the waistband of his jeans, she pulled Bickslow closer to work at the button before he backed off the bed to push his pants down, taking his boxers with them. Lucy's thighs clenched together at the sight of the sheer size of his rock-hard length.

He smirked at the little blondes reaction to his body. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he crawled over her body and took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, flicking the nub with his tongue while his other hand pinched her other nipple. Her back arched off the mattress at his actions, before tangling her hands into the blue of his mohawk. Leaving a train of hot, opened mouth kisses along the toned muscles of her stomach, he looked up to take in the sight of her, chest heaving, rosy peaks pebbled and bouncing at her heavy breathing, as forced her half-lidded as to meet his hungry gaze that sparkled with mischief before tearing through the thin lace of her panties and diving into her dripping folds mercilessly tongue-fucking her and rubbing tight circles over her clit.

Her loud moans filled the bedroom, the coil that had been tightening form the moment her pressed into her at the club, snapped harshly into a white-hot light behind her eyelids when he pinched her clit just shy of painful. Before her orgasm had reached its peak, Bickslow had lined his aching cock into her core and slammed into welcoming heat, a scream of his name burst from deep within her chest. Pistoning in and out of her roughly, she felt a second-orgasm building low in her abdomen. Wanton need told hold in her before she cried out, "Please, Bix, I'm gonna cum, don't stop."

Lucy let out a groan of disappointment when he left her body, just as her limbs started quivering on the cusp of sweet electric tingles of release. Instead, she felt his rough hands deftly flip her body over. The soft feel of his cottony bedspread rubbing against her too sensitive nipples causing a throaty sharp moan to leave her lips and her back to angle harshly. She could feel the hard length of him sliding over her folds as he leaned his broad shoulders over her, lips ghosting over the shell of her ear as his husky voice dipped low, "I want to see you writhe, Cosplayer. Can you do that for me?" He dipped his hips into her, pressing his thick cock into her only a few inches, earning another throaty moan from the blonde. "Say it, Lucy. I want to hear you say it."

She pressed her cheek into the mattress, whimpering, "Please, Bickslow. God, yes."

She felt the quick sting of his hard slap on her ass leaving a large angry hand print on her smooth creamy ass. Wincing at the pain, it sent a steep wave of arousal through her lower abdomen, the muscles of her pussy tightening. Her hand reached behind her to grab his meaty thighs, digging her nails into the skin, leaving red-blotted half moons in their wake, her voice husky and demanding, "Fuck me, please, just-", Bickslow drove himself into her shivering core, she could feel the smooth tip of him hitting her cervix, the ache from it clamping her around him like a vice. Pulling from her slowly before driving back into her, the slow pulling and hard slam of his hips filled the room with the sounds of sweat-slicked skin slapping against each other rhythmically. He pulled her back to be flush with his rippling chest, changing the angle to hit the sweet spot inside her with every stroke. The rough pads of his index finger and thumbs pinched at her darkened peaks while massaging soft flesh of her mounds, Lucy's breath caught at a hard squeeze and the second coil tightened painfully in her stomach, her legs were trembling at the slow-building tension throughout her muscles, blinding her as her back arched away from him. She screamed his name as loud as her lungs would allow, thighs clenching around him as she rode out the waves from his cock with each, hard thrust.

Feeling his own orgasm tightening his balls, his pelvis bone hit hers once, twice before her nails dug into his neck and she threw her head back, a mind-blowing flash of tense pleasure ripped through her body, toes-curling as her walls clamped down on his cock, his hot cum shot into her as her body milked him of every last shot.

Her nerves were still raw as he kissed the sensitive skin of her throat, breathy moan spilling from her lips as she bucked into his softening member. " _Fuck,_ Bix."

Chuckling at her barely spoken, he rolled out of her before laying beside her flushed curves. He pulled the heavy cotton of his comforter over their naked bodies after Lucy hitched one of her legs over his hips and pressed a chaste kiss to his chest before laying her head on the hard muscle. Her voice a breathy whisper through the heavy heaves of her chest, "Goodnight sex-god." Tangling a hand into her now-loose golden curls, Bickslow laughed as he pulled her further into his embrace, "Night, Kitten."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy was playing with the soft deep-blue hair of his mohawk when Bickslow first opened his eyes the next morning. She muffled a scream when his hand came to cover her eyes, effectively shutting them and smacking her forehead painfully. Moving to pry his heavy hand from breaking her face, she lifted his palm enough to huff out, "Good morning to you too, Bickslow. Do you usually assault the women you sleep with the morning after or is it just me?

His voice came out tense, "Three things, okay? First, there are no 'morning afters' so its just you. Second, I don't have very good control over my magic when I first wake up and third," he breathed deeply before lifting his hand from her face. Kissing her passionately, tongue toying with the opening before her lips split and she sucked on the highly capable muscle before he pulled back, "good morning, Cosplayer."

She hummed in response, making a point to look into his red eyes, edges faintly glowing green still, before kissing his nose, "Your magic doesn't scare me, Bix." Pausing a beat before continuing, "And I'd really like it if you didn't smack me next time I wake up next to you."

Turning his head to the valley of her breasts, he licked the skin between before smirking at her, "Next time, eh? Couldn't get enough of me, Cosplayer?"

Rolling her eyes, she giggled down at the handsome Seith Mage, "You'll have to kick me out at this point 'cause you tore through all my clothes and gave me the best orgasm I've ever had. You're stuck me as far as I'm concerned."

"Second best..." he mused as he moved down her body, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton before kissing the skin just above her core.

Watching him carefully, she asked playfully, "Oh? When was my first?"

Hunger flashing in his sparkling eyes, "I'm about to give it to you."

Sucking the skin of the inside of her thighs, she tried to squeeze them shut at the sensation only to have Bickslow throw them over his broad shoulders, "Sit still, Sweetheart. Can you do that for me?," pressing light teasing kisses to her lower lips.

She nodded her head, entranced by his gaze. He bit down on the apex where her thighs met her groin, "Ah, ah, I want to hear your sweet voice...,"

She moaned, his commands sending a wave of hot need to her folds, "Yes, Bix. I-I'll be still."

Soothing the bite with his wide, flattened tongue, he praised her, "Good girl. If you move, I'll have to punish you. Do you understand?"

Her voice was needy, heavy with arousal at his husky words, "Yes. I understand."

He ran his tongue up her slit, teasing the bundle with the tip before he pulled her lips apart with two long fingers, exposing her glistening folds and blowing cool air over them. Lucy fought the urge to buck into his mouth, whimpering at his teasing.

"Keep those beautiful eyes on me. I want you to watch me make you cum with my tongue."

Her back desperately ached to arch as he pressed his tongue into her heat slowly, the sight of his red orbs locked onto hers as he lapped at her core, his motions had the beginnings of her coil to tighten. She could feel the long length of the deft muscle licking at her walls before her replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, curling them to find the spongey spot and pumping in and out of her at a slow easy pace. His chin was wet with her juices, voice low and husky, "You're being so good for me, do you want more, Princess?"

"Please, Bickslow."

Never letting his hand falter, he smiled at her, "Do you want to move?"

She hesitated a moment, not wanting him to stop but wanting desperately to be able to let her body lose. Sensing her apprehension, he started pumping a little faster, kissing her clit before clarifying, "It's a reward for sitting so pretty for me, I won't stop fingering you."

She moaned loudly at his throaty, deep voice and his careful words, "Fuck, yes, Bickslow. Let me move, please."

Scissoring his fingers with every thrust, "As soon as my lips hit your clit, Sweetheart."

Her walls flexed with anticipation, as she watched his lips descend to kiss each of her hip bones, each sending another wave of heat to her core, before finally taking her nub into his mouth, sucking it harshly. Her body, finally free to respond to the way he was building her orgasm slow and sweet, arced into his face. Pulling his fingers from her dripping folds, he pressed his tongue into her slowly before building speed of the flicking motions within her, rubbing her clit in slow, circles before quickening the motions to match his tongue. She could feel her coil building deep in her lower abdomen, the pull of it almost painful. Grinding her hips into his tongue wantonly, she felt the slow-pull of her toes curling against his back as her thighs tightened around him, before she could moan, the coil snapped deliciously, sending high, intense waves throughout her body, each muscle tensing individually, before clamping down on his tongue as he continued flicking her nub. A deep rumbling moan tore through her chest. Making sure to drink in all her sweet juices, her hips pressed into him harshly at his continued assault on her too-sensitive clit. Her shaking thighs loosened their vice grip around him as he lowered her to the bed. Licking the excess cum from his face, he rested his head on her thigh, taking in her flushed sweat-slick skin and slow heaves.

He asked nonchalantly, "Are you hungry? I make a mean breakfast."

Chuckling at the man between her legs as she pushed up to rest on her elbows, "Just like that?"

Nodding his head, sending ticklish tufts of hair over her sensitive flesh causing her to tense slightly, "Just like that, Princess."

She shook her head before breathing out, "You'll have to dress me Sir Rips-a-Lot, you tore through every piece of clothing I was wearing last night and I left my keys at my apartment."

Walking over to his closet, he pulled a black t-shirt out and tossed it her way, "That one, you can keep." Winking at her, she watching him walk into the bathroom off his bedroom, buck naked. Lucy made sure to keep her eyes on the way his glutes tightened with each step, her head tilting to follow as long as she could.

Watching his toned ass disappear around the corner, she pulled the shirt over her head, breathing in the intoxicating scent of cedar-wood and to her surprise, worn leather, before pulling at the hem that landed mid-thigh to read 'I licked it so it's mine.' in plain white lettering.

Muttering a chuckle to herself, "What an ass."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she waited for Bickslow to come back into the bedroom. Watching the muscles of his body tense and ripple as he pulled on a pair of tight blue briefs, his tongue lolled from his mouth before teasing, "See something you like?"

She sauntered over to him, looking up at him from her lashes, she wiggled her finger at him motioning him to duck to meet her gaze. Just as he was eye-level with her, she licked the entirety of the side of his face and ran into his bathroom before cackling, "I licked you Bickslow, now you're mine."

Stunned for a moment at her ridiculous display, he wiped her spit off with the back of his hand, speaking under his breath, "Not a problem, Lucy."

The blonde washed the smudged make-up from her face, swished some of the mouthwash sitting on his vanity around her mouth before venturing back out to grab Bickslows hand, leading him through his own house in search of his babies. "Where are they?," she whispered to herself.

The Seith Mage catching on to what the sexy blonde was looking for, spoke from behind her, "They usually sleep on the back of the bed but I didn't know how you'd feel about them watching so I sent them to the workshop."

Turning to grip his hand in both of hers, honey eyes shining, "You have a workshop? Can I see it?"

He rubbed the back of his head, further messing up the ends of his unruly blue hair, suddenly bashful, "You really want to see it?"

Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically before beaming up at the tanned man, "Lead the way, Tall, Dark and Handsome."

He pulled her to the top of the steps before opening the first door on their right revealing a little room lined with counters and blocks of wood, little wood shavings littered the floor as she took in the varying states of carvings that filled the shelves lining the walls. She stepped into the center before turning to look at the mage leaving on the door frame, voice full of wonder, "This...this is _amazing_ , Bickslow. You did all these?"

Dipping his head, trying to speak casually, "Yeah, most of the time I'm home I'm up here. It's easy to relax in here." He watched as she ran her hands over a burnt totem at the edge of the counter closest to her, his deep voice filled the small space, "Laxus got irritated at Mimi one day and sent a bolt through him, not that he didn't deserve it for stealing his headphones, but biggie, he's good as new now."

Hand returning to her side, she looked around the room until she spotted the bodies of his babies hiding on the very top shelf, smiling at the sight of them, she greeted each of them as they left their perch to twirl around her playfully, "Good morning Papa, Mama, Mimi, Momo but where could little Muu be, I wonder?," pressing a manicured finger to her chin. She spun around the room, watching the smallest totem wiggle from the corner of her eye, before rushing to pick him up and hug him to her chest, "A-ha! I found you." Rubbung her nose against him affectionately, "and good morning to you, Muu." He nuzzled her chest before they floated to surround Bickslow, who was absolutely speechless at the adorable actions of the Celestial Mage.

She cocked a head at him, her golden hair falling over one shoulder skimming her hips, she asked curiously, "What?"

He shook his head playfully, taking her hand and twining their fingers together, "You're amazing, Lucy."

Red flush flashed across her cheeks at both his compliment and they way he said her name like silk from his lips, she stuttered, "L-let's see about that breakfast ,right? I'm starving."

Bickslow lead her back to his kitchen, babies trailing behind them before motioning her to take one of the high stools at his bar and rubbing his hands together, "What do you want for breakfast, Cosplayer? I'm feeling french toast."

Leaning her chin into her palm, she agreed heartily, "French toast sounds perfect."

She watched the underwear clad man dance around the kitchen deftly. _God, the way he fill those briefs should be criminal. He should definitely wear less clothing, more often._

The sound of Bickslow sliding a plate in front of her as the delicious vanilla-maple scent filled her nose broke her from her thoughts and caused a loud rumble to gurgle from her stomach. She heard the deep chuckle of the man now sitting beside her before burying her face into her hands, her words muffled though her fingers, "This smells really good, Bix, thanks."

"Well dig in, Cosplayer," before stuffing his face full, smiling with cheeks bulging full of food.

She laughed at his antics, "That is so gross," before digging in.

Taking his plate from him when they both finished, she washed them quickly before walking around the island, pressing her ample chest into his back. She sent open mouth kisses up his back until pressing into him on her tiptoes to reach his shoulder blade, voice full of soft contentment, "Do you have any movies we could watch? I don't want to go home yet and if you aren't busy, it would be nice to get to know you a little better."

Spinning himself on the stool so the little blonde stood between in his open legs, he cupped her face, rubbing a thumb across her cheeks, musing lightly, "I think I could muster up some horror movies. Freed hates them so I keep a nice selection of them."

Her melodious laughter filled his house, "Why does that not surprise me even in the slightest."

Turning her towards his living room, he smacked her ass playfully before winking at her shocked expression, "Go get comfy, Princess. It's about to get scary in here."


End file.
